


lasting bliss

by karasunotsubasa



Series: life and love, and zines [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Caught in the Act, Coming Inside, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Run, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Rough Sex, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, knot fucking, mating hunt, pertains to unnamed side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: this is part two of my contribution totying the knot omegaverse zine, this one for the knotting edition.THIS STORY CONTAINS NON-GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF NON-CON





	lasting bliss

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two of my contribution to [tying the knot omegaverse zine](https://yoi-omegaverse-zine.itch.io/tying-the-knot-yoi-omegaverse-zine), this one for the knotting edition.  
THIS STORY CONTAINS NON-GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF NON-CON

The tournament, if it can even be called that for its astounding simplicity, is decided to take the form of a mating run. An arena is built just for that purpose alone, spanning over the distance that Victor does not wish to be reminded of, and its erection takes a solid six months. Six months, during which Victor's heart sits in the pit of his stomach at the thought that he could fail and lose his soulmate to someone else – some other omega, faster than him, better than him, sweeter than him...

Even Yuuri's tender love and reassuring that everything will be well do not ease the worry in Victor's heart. He is confident in his skill as a thief, he knows how to run, hunt, handle weapons, but this? The wild chase through the arena, filled with scents and growls of the rutting alphas hot on his trail, while his own desires urge him to submit, yet his will orders him to push forward and win?

This is an entirely different story.

"The ministers pushed it onto my parents," Yuuri explains as they lie entwined in his bed one night.

His knot sits swollen inside Victor after a night of sweet lovemaking, but as happy as Victor is about that, the conversation at hand dims the feeling to nothing.

"They had no choice. I can't imagine how a mating run is supposed to find me a suitable bond mate, when all it proves is that the omega will be a fast runner, and a wilful mate to deal with, but this is also a great chance for us, Vitya. You realize this, yes?"

"I know," Victor whispers, holding onto Yuuri's hand for dear life. "I know it is, but... the runs are unpredictable. What if... what if I fail?"

He can't finish the other thought, because thinking of some other alpha spreading him on his cock is a repulsive thing even in thought. All the more so when Yuuri's seed is still warm in his belly.

Victor squeezes his eyes shut to rid himself of that vision, but it clings to him like the worst kind of dirt. Yuuri's arms wrap around him, warm and solid, to ward off the evil. It somewhat helps, but Yuuri's words help much more when he speaks them into Victor's ear with unshakable determination.

"If that happens – and I believe it won't, because you're strong, my love, you'll win – but if you're caught, then I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Yuuri rises on his elbow, which shifts his knot enough to make Victor whine as it tugs on him, yet when Yuuri turns Victor's chin towards him and peers into his eyes with sweetness and love in his gaze, Victor can't say a word of protest against it.

"I love you, Vitya," Yuuri confesses to the turmoil of Victor's heart. "And I will love no other. I will accept no other. Only you. Always."

It soothes Victor a little, Yuuri's honesty and seriousness, but it works only for a few hours. The moment he leaves the safety of his alpha's arms as dawn breaks over the horizon, his heart fills with despair all over again.

He asks Yuuri to repeat those assurances every time they meet, and Yuuri whispers his sweet promises against his skin every night until the fated day comes. Victor dreads it, enough to feel sick just as he's about to drink the herbs that will artificially induce the fever of desire in his body. It will take a couple hours for them to push him into the throes of passion, but in those couple of hours he will be out there – in the vast arena, being chased by alphas he has never even met, or expressed a want to meet.

The only thing that still allows him to keep some semblance of peace is Yuuri's scent on him, which hangs over him in a claiming cloud that is of little comfort, to be honest, but is still a part of Yuuri that is with him and, thus, greatly welcome.

It's because of that scent that no other omega approaches Victor while they wait for the decisive moment in the large chamber under the arena. Some of the gathered contestants pace around in a clear fit of nerves, others sleep while they still can, and there is a few who have taken to playing dice off to the side. Their rambunctious laughter grates on Victor's senses like the feel of the clothes on his heated skin and he can't comprehend how they are able to keep cool about what they will soon be thrust into.

He's quite envious of that freedom of spirit, or maybe it's just carelessness on their part, yet he cannot bring himself to join them. Just keeping his heartbeat even takes all of his focus as he drowns himself in memories of last night: Yuuri's beautiful eyes, his sweet words, kind hands.

"When you enter the arena, run," Yuuri told him then, rubbing his neck over Victor's in the desperate hug they were entwined in, as if he wished to leave as much of his scent on Victor to ward off the other alphas. "Run without looking back, without stopping. Just run, and you'll be safe. You'll win. I promise."

Victor repeats those words without the noise. His lips form the shapes, but it's his heart that supplies the sound of it: of hope, of longing, of desperate want, which fills him just like the fever soon fills his thoughts. It burns in him, makes walking just a little bit harder, but the worst of it is still yet to come, Victor knows. Yuuri's scent lingers on his skin and keeps him somewhat grounded, conscious enough of his surroundings to still be in control, yet it all will fade soon – he can already feel the slick between his thighs whenever he moves and it's only a matter of time when the need to breed overwhelms him.

He simply hopes that by that time he will be safely on the other side of this arena, back in Yuuri's arms.

With only an hour left to the start, as the world above them greys with a new morn, they are instructed to change into the running robes. They're pure white, as if mocking the purpose of this tournament, and remind Victor of dresses worn by the milk maids. They're short, stopping upwards of his knees, and cover only his torso. His back is open, vulnerable, but also protected from a desperate alpha's reach.

The skirt is the only thing keeping Victor's modesty intact once he puts the robe on, but it's breezy and it's crude. Being seen in such a state is never something an omega enjoys unless they present themselves to their mate, but none of the contestants speak against it in the time that's left. They had their choice before the tournament, and they chose to participate in this farce, so now they must reap the fruit of their decisions. For many, it will be a bitter, hard to swallow seed of self-hatred, but for one lucky omega it'll be the sweet, delightful scent of the Prince Katsuki, who is waiting for the winner at the finish line...

Victor rubs his fingers on his neck gland in an effort to remind himself that he will be that omega. That this scent, Yuuri's scent, is meant only for him. No one else. _Him_. He'll win, for his Yuuri, he'll win and they will live happily ever after. Together.

"It's time," the marshal tells them, finally opening the doors that lead upwards the spiral stairs onto the arena. "You will have ten minutes before the alphas go after you. Use your time well and may luck be with you. The one who wins will become the next consort of His Highness, the Prince."

He leaves without another glance their way and for a second the gathered omegas stand there in stupefied silence.

"Run," Victor hears Yuuri's voice in his mind, urgent, pleading, and he moves.

He hears gasps and shouts and footsteps behind him as others follow him up the stairs, but he never turns around.

He runs.

Two, three steps at the time. Run ahead while your legs can still keep up, he tells himself.

And once he makes it into the arena and the sun blinds him, he only takes enough of a break to suck in a deep breath, and then hurtles towards his life and love, his mate, his Yuuri... because that's the only thing he can do now. And he'll do it, even if he has to crawl over the finish line – he will make it there first.

In the arena, they were not allowed to carry anything. No maps, no food, no weapons. Victor feels naked without a dagger in his hand and a bow hitting hit back with every step, but he tells himself that it will be alright. All he needs to do is keep running. He isn't the worst runner, so that should give him enough of an advantage to keep ahead of the alphas that will come after them.

The measly hour they were allowed to study the map of the terrain, while already battling against the haze of heat in their veins, has been too short a time to confidently say that he knows exactly where he's going. No. He has only a general idea, and the direction he's chosen seems to be right when he hears the angry waters of a waterfall in the vicinity of the river that spreads on his right.

On his left, there's a forest, which Victor avoids for as long as he can. It isn't hard to get lost among the trees when one goes at such breakneck speed, and even more so, when one has no idea where they're going.

It's there, between the water and the forest, that he hears it: the roar of a canon, signalling the beginnings of The Hunt. His earlier thoughts abandoned, Victor's feet take him into the forest before he even thinks twice about it. The fear sinks into his belly, which is warm with heat and empty, so empty without his alpha's cock–

Slick gushes down his thighs and he curses against his fate. For what reason did this...?

"Run," Victor remembers Yuuri's desperate eyes. "Run like the wind, Vitya. I beseech you. We'll be together forever when you win and no one will be able to stop us."

So Victor grits his teeth, and he runs.

The forest isn't thick, which means he's able to keep a fast pace, but the heat... the heat is... it's so much and not enough, all at once. Victor can feel the sweat running down his back like the waters of the waterfall he passed not so long ago. The yearning between his legs only grows and every shift of his thighs as he keeps running only makes him more acutely aware of what he's lacking.

He thinks of stopping, just for a moment, to push his fingers deep into his hole and take that nasty, mind-numbing edge off, but he can't – whenever he thinks of it, he remembers Yuuri's face, and his sweet eyes, and his lips, and his hands, holding him preciously all through the night.

And he runs faster.

He stumbles and he falls, his knees get scraped at some point, and he knows he stinks. Even Yuuri's scent cannot cover that much of his natural musk. If he stops, Victor knows, his scent alone will be a fine beacon for the other alphas to find him. And once they do... once they do, it will all be for naught.

The moment he leaves the safety of the trees, the sun blinds him once again. Victor stops for one precious moment, to take a breath that his lungs so desperately need. He's halfway through the arena, almost, almost there. He pants, and he sweats, and he feels like even if an alpha caught him now, he could slip their grasp like an eel – he's so slick with sweat and want.

He's barely started on his run again, when he sees them.

Another omega makes it past the treeline on Victor's left, far, far away, but not too far to see the alpha chase after them at full speed. While Victor is watching, the man catches up to the decidedly smaller omega, and what follows makes Victor's entire body grow cold. He stands there, rooted into place by immeasurable fear, and the only thing he can see is the omega's struggles, and the only thing he can hear is their cries.

At first, they're desperate, then enraged, pained once the alpha wrestles them down and fucks into them with savage need. Victor can see how his hips push the omega into the ground, how hard he rocks into them, growling, snarling. He's merciless in his thrusts and the omega's piercing cries do not faze him in the least.

But the more the alpha claims them, the more he fucks into his unwilling mate, the more the tone of the omega's cries changes to those of pleasure and lust and want – and that, that terrifies Victor even more than the assault did alone. A gust of wind brings over the scents of the mating pair with it and Victor gags as the heady scent of arousal, pleasure, fear, disgust, and even more sickly pleasure that slides down his throat right to his lungs, and lower still to his own pulsing arousal, choking him and making him nauseous.

It's disgusting. It's frightening. It's... it's... it's too much. Victor can't allow himself to be turned into this... this weak, needy creature, caught and desperate to enjoy an alpha's cock, _any_ alpha's cock, over his one intended mate.

He can't. _He won't_.

He's already running by the time the two finish mating. There is a part of him that he detests, the part that has grown aroused by the primal chase and the prospect of being manhandled like this. That part, Victor mercilessly pushes away just as he pushes himself to run faster, because only Yuuri should be allowed to do this to him. Only Yuuri, who waits for him to succeed. Only Yuuri, who trust in him enough to ask him to do this. Only Yuuri, who deserves Victor's trust, and who has it.

So Victor will do it. For Yuuri. For them both. For their future and–

The heavy footsteps behind him appear seemingly out of nowhere, but Victor doesn't halt. Nor does he look behind himself – he runs, he runs as fast as his legs can carry him, yet he can't seem to shake off the alpha that follows him, no matter how hard he tries.

In nature, there's a saying that alphas are the predators of humankind. They're the hunters, the chasers, those who find thrill in the acts of dominance. While there may be truth to it, Victor knows that not all alphas are this way. Yuuri is a kin example of that.

And just like so, there are also omegas who are far different than the general appearances describe. There are those who fight, and those who dominate, and if this man behind him is fool enough to come after him, he will taste that firsthand, Victor vows in his heart.

The alpha behind Victor is surely a dumb one, too, because he tries to catch him with his hands only, and those slip on Victor's sweaty back like on butter. The sting of sharp nails is, however, enough to make Victor's fear spike and give him more strength than he ever thought he could have.

His legs move faster, his head gets clearer, and he breaks loose from the alpha who touched him, on wings made of fear and love.

Out there, on the horizon, where those big cliffs rise up into the sky, is his destination, Victor thinks. He can't remember where exactly, but once he makes it there he should be able to tell. Maybe. If he makes it there at all, because if two alphas are here, close enough to give him chase, then so must be the rest of them and Victor can't know how many omegas have been caught already. For all he can tell, he might be the only one left. He might be the only one they're chasing. He might–

It comes out of nowhere.

One second he's running, and the next he's sprawled on the grass under the heavy weight of an alpha's body. It's a good thing, too, that Victor has never given up his craft of thieving despite having found his mate, because now he doesn't give in like the helpless little omega he's seen before.

He hooks his leg around the alpha's knee and pushes him hard, until their positions are flipped. The heavy, hard cock is hot against his belly, but it fills him with more disgust than desire, which he uses to mercilessly aim a punch right against the alpha's throat. The man gags, gasps for air, and chokes, but it's enough to make him let go of Victor's arms just so.

Victor slips out of his grasp and is running once again before the alpha can recover. It won't be long, he knows. They will come after him again, he knows. _Soon_, he knows.

He stumbles away, almost falls, but keeps on running. The fear that he felt all this time in the arena is now closer on his heels than ever. Yet the fear Victor can deal with. Fear he can ignore. The insidious, wrong, _wrong_ memory of that alpha's cock, so hot and hard and ready to give him all the pleasure in the world, makes him feel weaker than before.

He feels sick, but he also feels want, and he's burning with both, as he struggles to keep the pace from before.

He fails.

Of course he does.

There was just no other way, was there...

The same alpha from before catches him again, this time by the elbow. Victor twists himself in the harsh grasp, but he can't– He can't– He's hot and hurting and this man, this man smells _awful_, and Victor wants to cry, and–

Someone slams into them both and breaks them apart. Victor doesn't truly register that he's free until he's lying in the grass again, watching two alphas circle each other. They're growling, rough and angry, and Victor... Victor realizes that he knows one of those voices, but–

It can't be.

_It can't be._

"Yuu–" his own voice trembles when the alpha who crashed into them, _his_ alpha, stands protectively over him. "How-"

He can't finish a single sentence, it seems, but it isn't necessary. Yuuri knows. And without even turning around, he growls: "Run, Vitya. _Run_!"

Victor is on his feet before he knows it, yet he doesn't do as told.

"Why are you–"

His question is cut short by a roar from the alpha who chased him down. Unwittingly, Victor steps back. That's all it takes for Yuuri to snap, and he snaps now, harsh and demanding – something Victor has never seen in him before, but which attracts him even more to his mate than ever.

"Vitya, go!" Yuuri orders. "I'll be right behind you, so go! Run!"

Victor stays long enough to see the other alpha get punched in the face, and then he runs. The growls and howls of pain are hot on his heels, but he doesn't slow down. To think that Yuuri would come into such a place to help him win... to keep him safe... Victor's throat tightens against the silly, silly love that flutters in his heart like a crazy little bird.

He's a prince, Victor thinks. He's a prince and yet he still came...

A whine leaves Victor's lips without his consent, but he can't honestly be upset about it. He's happy. Gods of the Old, he's _so happy_. Even the pulsing arousal between his legs feels like something much sweeter now, because Victor believes once again that he will win. He will. He'll make it past the finish line and, there, Yuuri will take him in his arms and they will be safe together.

The more distance Victor puts between him and the fighting alphas, the less he's able to smell Yuuri, but it doesn't matter now. Just the memory of his scent makes Victor feel stronger. It gives him wings, gives power to his tired limbs, and he runs – runs fast like the wind.

He doesn't look back, not for the lack of time, but because he trusts in his mate. He trusts that Yuuri will be following him soon, and when he finally hears footsteps behind him, he doesn't need to look to know they're his.

Like a premonition of what's to come, Yuuri's scent follows. It's stronger than Victor remembers it ever being, thicker, as if danger and other alphas brought out Yuuri's dominant side to its fullest.

Without being fully aware of it, Victor's pace drops. His behind is drenched with slick, sweat and the dew from the grass he's been thrown on so many times, but beyond all, it's aching for Yuuri's cock. The fever that wrecks Victor's body reaches its height when he gets a whiff of Yuuri's own arousal, and Victor almost stops, if not for Yuuri's growl coming from behind.

"Run," he demands of him. "Win!"

It's against every instinct of Victor's body, which tells him to stop and offer himself to his alpha, but he runs. His will, after all, is to win. It's his will to be with Yuuri for more than this fleeting moment of pleasure, and it was his will to agree to take part in this torture in the first place.

So he _will_ win. And then...

And then, with the last push of his tired legs up the green, grassy hill, he sees it: the grand gate, glimmering in the sun that slowly sets behind their backs. Almost as if he got new wind in his lungs at the sight of the end of it all, Victor runs faster, and faster, and faster, and then–

He stumbles through the gate and into the darkness of the hall that leads down into the chambers prepared for the exhausted contestants. Somewhere above his head a dozen canons announces his victory to all those who remain in the arena, but that sound gets completely lost to him when strong hands catch him by the waist and spin him to meet Yuuri's hungry, panting lips.

Blood buzzes in Victor's veins, thumps hard in his belly and makes his head spin. It's part victory, part lust, part the heat that has finally been freed of fear, and Victor moans against the kiss, too breathless to reciprocate.

But so is Yuuri. He only presses Victor into the cold, cold wall, and presses himself into him with a desperate keen at the back of his throat. It echoes along the hallway, yet neither of them cares. They're wrapped in each other as if they haven't been together for more than it actually was – just a day, a single day, Victor remembers – yet they ache.

Yuuri's hands slide down Victor's hips and it's in one breath that Victor knows what he wants, and he gives it to him freely. It's on Yuuri's strength alone that Victor finds himself with his legs wrapped around his alpha's waist, as Yuuri presses him harder against the wall to pin him there. Rushed by more than just desire, Yuuri flips the small garment covering his cock away and slots himself against Victror's slick hole, which pulses with want so deep that Victor feels it burn hot in his throat.

Just like that, on a moan and a whine, Yuuri sinks into him like he was made to fit inside Victor all along, and it's in that moment that Victor feels like the true winner.

He won.

_He won._

And this, this is his prize.

Yuuri's hips snap into him with all the anger of the chase, with the desperation of his fight, with the need and the want that Victor feels reflected in the harsh clenching of his own body on his alpha's cock.

He has never been fucked this good. It has never felt this way. Yuuri has always been a kind lover, sweet, even when he allowed his instinct to take over. He smoothed Victor's aches with his lips, lessened the burn with his tongue, and made sure that nothing but tender, caring love remained on Victor's skin as the reminder of their time together.

But this? This has none of that gentleness. And Victor _loves_ it.

Yuuri's hips snap so hard into him that every breath Victor greedily sucks into his lungs gets ripped out of him with a moan. His fingers bite into Victor's thighs, his hips, with a force that could break him, and will most definitely bruise.

It's his grunts and growls, however, that fill Victor up with even more heat than the herbs he's ingested earlier ever could. Yuuri has given into his alpha completely and right now he's a real animal, well in the throes of his deepest, darkest instincts, which only spark Victor's own most hidden desires – his primal need to be conquered, to be claimed and bred – and awaken them with a force of a reckoning.

Victor screams when Yuuri's cock hits so deep inside him that all of Victor's vision turns to stardust beneath the eyelids that fall heavily over his eyes. Pleasure washes over him in rolls of Yuuri's hips, again and again, as if the pleasure of having Yuuri's cock is going to be the last thing Victor knows in this world. It isn't an easy feat to stay conscious when wave after wave of something so divine spills over his tired, trembling body, but Victor makes an effort, because this Yuuri... this Yuuri is something to be worshipped, and Victor is here just for that.

It's over far too soon.

Yuuri's hips jerk, and while he's still fucking into Victor desperately, he spills inside him, and keeps on spilling even as he continues fucking him. The seed, hot, precious seed squirts out with every one of his thrusts and coats Yuuri's cock with the slick, beautiful mess of their love. The heat of that thought crawls under Victor's skin with an unexpected intensity, which frees him of the shackles of his own release – he comes on Yuuri's cock, being fucked against a wall in some cave-like corridor like an animal caught and dominated by his alpha, and he... he...

His head falls back and his vision wanes. His toes and fingers curl as his entire body spasm at the force of the pleasure that shakes him from within.

And still, even when he slumps back into himself, he still feels it: the burning hot arousal in his belly and the hard cock spreading him open with ease that comes from knowing his body so well.

"Yuuri," Victor moans, hoarse and needy. "Yuuri, Yuuri–"

Yuuri listens to his pleas even when Victor is too dazed to form the words. He knows what he wants. His alpha, his generous, strong alpha, he always knows. So when his cock swells inside Victor, ready to pop his knot deep into him, Victor begs for it with whines and mewls and hands that clutch at Yuuri as if to pull him even closer, even deeper, even further into him, because this... this is _his alpha_. And he's a claimed omega. And he can _finally_ _act on it_.

Yuuri's knot is thick, it's always so thick, that Victor feels like it spreads his hips so far apart he will never be able to sit again. Not this time, though. This time, it's less... dramatic. It's still thick, it's still there, and Victor gasps every time Yuuri moves his hips after it locks inside him – and he does move a lot, Gods of the Old, he fucks Victor without a pause and _it's heaven _– but Victor is so slick, he is so wet with arousal and want, that the knot just keeps slipping inside him with an ease that Victor would never think possible.

"More," he begs, "Yuuri, more, I need–"

Yuuri's growl sends sparks of excited delight across Victor's skin. Somehow, hearing it, Victor wants to get on all fours and have him fuck him deeper than this, so deep that he could feel him in his belly for days. He can't do that, though, because Yuuri pins him so hard to the wall that even when Victor squirms, he doesn't let go. It feels divine to be overpowered like this, and it feels even better when Yuuri pulls his entire knot out of him and fucks it back into him with a purpose that fills Victor's gut with burning desire all over again.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Victor encourages those deep thrusts, even if they hurt a little. But that kind of hurt... it feels good.

It feels so, so good that Victor doesn't hear footsteps of someone approaching the gate, he doesn't hear panting. Between his desperate cries for more and Yuuri's growls and grunts of effort and pleasure, Victor is lost to the entire world of noise.

He is not lost to the world of scents, however. Yuuri's scent wraps around them completely, but even still, Victor can make out other scents, too. And he smells him first – an alpha, who must have finished his run without a mate, and now returned here to find Victor impaled on a knot, getting fucked by his prince, and moaning his throat raw from the sheer ecstasy of it.

If anything, the fact that the other alpha stops to stare, brings Victor such pride, such intense, instinctive satisfaction that his world turns black again and he comes – with his thighs trembling around his Yuuri and his neck bared in utter submission to his alpha. All so that the other one can see who it is that Victor belongs to, who it is that Victor has chosen to give himself to.

His slick drips to the stone floors in a running stream while Yuuri fucks him through the height of pleasure, and it's delightful. It's mind-breaking. It's arousing like no other sex Victor has ever had, yet when Yuuri's scent rises around them as if he, too, has noticed their audience, Victor feels a second wave of pleasure hit him even harder.

He's twitching in Yuuri's grasp, barely able to breathe, but it feels... it feels... it feels like he's going to die from this, and it's going to be the best death he could have wished for. The thick knot keeps fucking into him with drive and purpose, and now it seems to be even thicker that before. Or maybe that is just the effect of Victor's insides tightening after reaching another release and yearning to latch onto Yuuri's cock for as long as he can hold it.

He's so out of it, too busy moaning, that he takes no notice of the little challenging growl that mixes with Yuuri's harsh grunts. It's something inconsequential to him, something so far off his mind that he can't bother with it. After all, he has Yuuri's cock inside him, his knot, his seed, all his attention and love, so why would it matter?

But it seems to matter to Yuuri, who freezes in his task. Victor whines when the knot ceases to move inside him. He opens his eyes enough to see Yuuri's head turned away towards the other alpha and he turns his eyes there, too. As if for show, as if he wishes to make a spectacle of it, Yuuri thrusts hard into Victor while still staring the other alpha down. And that, oh, that makes Victor feel so...

It would make many omegas upset to be treated like a possession, like something to boast about, like a collector's item that Yuuri could fuck in front of someone with smug, silky growls that clearly mean "Look what I can do, while you can only watch." Instead of feeling angry, though, instead of feeling used, Victor's heart swells, and his cock stirs, because this... this feels so right. It shows Yuuri's pride. Yuuri's love, Yuuri's wish to make the whole world see that Victor belongs to him, and that he, the Prince Katsuki, has chosen him, and him alone, to be his mate, his life, his love, his companion and bearer of his pups.

And the other alpha knows it as well, for he slinks away with his eyes averted and his head bowed – defeated in the face of Yuuri's claim.

"Yuuri," Victor moans. "Yuuri, you–"

_You're incredible. You're mine. You're so stunning. You're so strong. You're everything I ever wanted. I won, you're mine. You're mine, you're mine, I'm yours, forever–_

There's so many things Victor wants to say, but before he can, Yuuri reads his mind and rests his sweaty forehead against Victor's. Their scents wrap together much like the two of them are wrapped in each other, intoxicating, intimate, and Victor breathes them in with a slight tremble.

"I love you," Yuuri tells him, and he thrusts his hips into him again.

"I love– _ah_– I love you– too–" Victor says back between the cries of pleasure.

This time, when Yuuri spills inside him, they are both too tired to keep this up. Victor's skin is still hot, his insides feel melted as if all that seed in his belly has turned him mellow and soft. Yuuri's knot swells even more with his second release and this time it plugs him up beautifully, so that even when Victor's legs cease trembling, he is still carefully seated inside him.

The moment Yuuri stops shaking from the pleasure of his release, however, is the moment that reality comes down upon them. Yuuri bows over Victor, almost as if he's about to cry, and clings to him much like Victor has done all through their energetic mating. Softly, with a pretty limp hand, Victor strokes the damp with sweat hair on Yuuri's nape and lets him rest breathless little kisses against his neck.

"Thank you," Yuuri says after each other. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"What for?" Victor asks, resting a kiss of his own in Yuuri's hair.

It smells like Yuuri, like sweat and his musk, but it also smells like the sun and the grass, and... and Victor. His scent seems to have seeped into Yuuri just as much as Yuuri's scent has layered over Victor's skin, and that, more than anything, makes Victor feel like he has truly won.

"For everything," Yuuri answers. "Taking part in this, running, winning, being here, I– Vitya, I–"

When the first tears drop on his skin, Victor thinks it's just sweat, but no. No, it isn't. He gently pries Yuuri's head away to be able to look him in the eye – the tearful brown that is still dark with animalistic lust, but is also sweeter than honey itself, alight with tears.

With two kisses, Victor drinks away those tears, and smiles.

"You're welcome," he says after. "Though I might have been motivated by selfish reasons, you're still welcome. And I'm welcome, too. Because now, now we can truly..."

"Yes. Yes, we can. We can finally–"

"Then what are you waiting for, my prince?" Victor interrupts him with a silly grin that feels odd on his tired, sweaty face, but it's what his heart feels. It feels it deep: the happiness, the hope, the sweetness and the giddy, playful joy. It's impossible to resist the pull of it any longer, so Victor tilts his neck, bares it to Yuuri, and asks: "Make me yours forever, my love. We've earned it."

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asks, because he always does, the sweet man that he is. "Are you sure you want me? Here, now?"

"I will want you wherever, always, forever," Victor tells him. "If you so wish, I could even recite you a poem, though I am no poet."

Yuuri's little laugh against the wet skin of Victor's neck feels like an invitation, so he starts: "Before I knew you, oh, how I wished to cut the throats of those who sang about love. How I wished–

Victor's voice breaks as Yuuri's lips climb the column of his throat and rest against his scent gland – his bonding gland. They press a kiss there, a slow little thing, which is followed by a scrape of teeth as if in warning.

Yet Victor needs no warnings. He wants this. He's wanted this for as long as he can remember, and now... now, finally, he can...

"–how I wished to lock in the ice the hands that wrote the verses of fervent passion and whispered promises traded between lovers," he keeps saying, even as he pushes a hand into Yuuri's hair and bids him to go forward with what they both crave most. "But then I met you, and like heady wine drank under the moonlight, you filled me with understanding of that which I abhorred."

Yuuri kisses the spot again, but this time when Victor feels his teeth, they're sharp. And swollen, red, abused, the skin on his gland breaks underneath them like it's been waiting for this.

It has. It has for so long...

"A story with no sense, fleeting like the glow of the stars across the starry night. Such is our fate," Victor whispers as Yuuri rests his everlasting mark on him. "But much like the stars, in sweet kisses and fragile hearts, we will return to each other night after night, drawn and tied together for life."

He slips his hand down to Yuuri's neck, to the gland that swells underneath Yuuri's jaw as he drinks in Victor's willing submission. The moment Yuuri is done, he pulls back, and it's Victor's turn to lean in. He does all the same that Yuuri has, but not before he says, loud enough for Yuuri to hear him clearly:

"And it starts now, that life – our own eternity born from hope."

He sinks his own teeth in Yuuri's gland, makes a mark of his own on the Prince of royal blood, but in his heart, in Victor's heart, this man is only Yuuri – his life, his love, his soulmate and alpha. Now, truly his, until death parts them, and even further beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> you should already know me enough to know I could never hurt these two too bad ;3c  
thanks for reading!


End file.
